Sexy MF
"Sexy MF" is a single by Prince and The New Power Generation, released on June 30, 1992 from the Love Symbol album. Duran Duran covered the song during ''The Dilate Your Mind Tour''. Performances includes the Riverbend Music Center show in Cincinnati, OH, USA on 2 August 1993. About the song The song (named after the chorus line "You sexy motherfucker") caused a lot of controvers, and a censored version was created for radio and the music video, as well as the "clean version" of the U.S. album. "Sexy MF" is a successful merger of "old school" funk with modern R&B music. The song is built around the drums and bass, though the bass-line is somewhat subdued. Added to this is a consistent electric rhythm guitar undertone and horn stabs from the NPG Hornz. Throughout the song, the horns are given the chance to shine, along with a sax solo from one of the members. Musical solos are also provided by Levi Seacer, Jr. (guitar) and Tommy Barbarella (organ). The music and most of the lyrics were composed by Prince, while Seacer came up with the chorus and the song's title. Tony M. delivers a rap which he wrote. The song has a censored version in the U.S., where it peaked at no.66 on the Hot 100 chart and no.76 on the R&B/Hip-Hop chart. In the UK, the song sold extremely well, peaking at no.4 there. Lyrics Yo man What? She came Where? There Oh In a word or two it's you I wanna do No not cha body, yo mind you fool Come here baby, yeah You sexy motherfucker We're all alone in a villa on the Rivera That's in France on the south side In case you cared Out of all yo friends I wanna be the closest That's why I tell you things So you'll be the mostest When it comes to life, to be this man's wife You got to be well educated on the subject of fights I mean prevention of In other words its R.E.A.L meaning of this thing called love Are you up on this? If so, then you can get up off hug and a kiss Come here baby, yeah You sexy motherfucker Come here baby, yeah You sexy motherfucker We need to talk about things Tell me what cha do, tell me what cha eat I might cook for you See it really don't matter 'cause it's all about me and you Ain't no one else around I'm even with the blindfold, gagged and bound I don't mind See this ain't about sex It's all about love being in charge of this life And the next Why all the cosmic talk? I just want you smarter than I'll ever be When we take that walk Come here baby, yeah You sexy motherfucker Come here baby, yeah You sexy motherfucker Horns stand please I like it, I like it You seem perplexed I haven't taken you yet Can't you see I'm harder than a man can get I got wet dreams comin' out of my ears I get hard if the wind blows your cologne near me But I can take it, 'cause I want the whole nine This ain't about the body, it's about the mind Come here baby, yeah You sexy motherfucker Come here baby, yeah You sexy motherfucker Tommy Barbarella in the house Scrub the dishes Come here Tommy, yeah Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy Levi, Levi, fly (Oh man, let's give 'em some more good shit) I like it, I like it Sexy motherfucker shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass (x2) Guard your folks and get your daughter (Sexy motherfucker shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass) The sexy motherfucker's so fine I could drink her bathwater A long, leggy 5'8" (Sexy motherfucker shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass) Packing an ass as tight as a grape I want to spit some game but I said to myself Hmmm, just conversate (yeah) (Sexy motherfucker shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass) 'Cause I'm usually quite the calm one (come on) You never found me out prowling boy I'm just havin' fun (Sexy motherfucker shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass) But I'm happy to change my state of mind for this behind I bet that if you threw that ass into the air it would turn into sunshine Sexy motherfucker That would make shakin' that ass For one sexy motherfucker shakin' this place, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass Sexy motherfucker shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass (x3) You sexy motherfucker Sexy motherfucker (x8) You sexy motherfucker Sexy motherfucker (x3) Category:Cover songs